A Fire Keepers' Duties
by Xalthir
Summary: The Ashen one struggles to leave the bonfire, enamored with the beautiful fire keeper. His mind is not on his task and the lord souls will never be collected if this isn't fixed so the fire keeper takes it upon herself to correct what ails him. [Adult: Sexual Acts, Fantasy/Game Themed]
1. The First Task

Ashen blonde hair rolled in a braid, cascading down her shoulder. Pale cheeks, tender lips that were rosy despite her pallor. It was nothing the Ashen one hadn't noticed before, but his eyes found it hard to pull away as the ritual was completed. She smiled at him softly. "Link the fire, chosen one."  
He nodded and took to the bonfire, casting a stray glance to his guide once more.

With closed eyes he focused his mind on the swamps, pressing his attention into the folds of the time-line, trying his best to commune with the coiled blade there and breech.

Her smile consumed his thoughts and he clenched a fist in annoyance as he shook his head, trying once more. This would not be an issue if Lothric wasn't inaccessible from Firelink, but he had to try.

He breathed deep and focused once more. This time a vision of her hips, their form so lightly holding the caress of her gown and letting it fall to the floor.

He fell back onto the ground and let his gaze scrape the ceiling of the ancient shrine. This wasn't working.

Footsteps made their way towards him and upside down he saw the fire keeper gazing at him. "Is something wrong, Ashen one? Usually you are well on your way." Concern laced her voice. Her fingers interlaced and she rocked on the balls of her feet, impatiently.

He sat up, shaking his head some and turning slightly to face her. She had knelt down next to him and reached out, placing a hand on his shoulder. She was blind, he knew this, but somehow she was able to move and see in a way that he didn't understand.

"Tell me what I can do to help you, Ashen one." She offered. "I am here to aide your journey."

Those words sent a fire crawling up his chest, beneath his armor and garb, heating up the skin. His breeches hardly concealed the sudden bulge in his pants and he adjusted his legs to hide it better, his nervousness and embarrassment getting the better of him.

She pulled away for a moment before crawling around him and reaching out for his groin. "This?" She muttered, her fingertips caressing the bulge that was hiding behind the brown leather leggings.

He watched her work in firelight, bright glow dancing against her back and shadows cast on himself where her hands inspected. The sharp contrast drew out her hips and back through the gown, her voluptuous breasts hanging down, nearly touching his thighs. He let out a pained moan as she gave the bulge a harder squeeze.

A playful grin crept across her face with that. "Ashen one, you should have told me..." Her face was a light, lips shining as she leaned up and gripped the edges of her gown, pulling up and away.

The flesh that he saw was pale and beautiful, a compliment to her hair. Her thighs were revealed full and thick and a soft thin bush sat above her wound, gentle and tender as she. Then her stomach, a clutch of suggested muscle that rest just below a pair of beautiful and round breasts. If his member wasn't at attention before, it didn't evade him now.

She set the gown aside and adjusted her crown some before running her hands flat against the steel of his armor, fingertips riding the grooves in the plates, nails popping and resonating the subtle ring of metal. "Ashen one, show me your blade." She begged, her thumbs wrapping down as she curled her spine, brushing over the shaft beneath the leather.

It didn't take much convincing. The man worked his belts and got his flauds unlatched, pulling the wrap around and setting it to the side. Four buttons held down his member and the fire keeper reached down with her lips and began to undo them with her mouth.

The Ashen one felt himself nearing a climax just watching her.

Once the top of the shaft was poking out of the tight breeches she sighed and kissed it, her lips working into the man's soft pubic hair and then up his peeking abs. "Ashen one." She purred, kissing down his thigh, as much as she could, and then back to the back of the shaft.

One of her hands pushed its way down and around the thick muscle, pulling it out of its prison and then retrieving the hefty sack as well. She grinned at the thick mast, head glistening with pre, and parted her lips.

Strands of hot spit stretched from top to bottom and her pink tongue fell out just barely against her bottom lip, over her pristine teeth.

The head of the member was pressed to the center of the tongue and with a softl moan she pulled him into her mouth, tongue lapping against the bottom of the shaft.

The Ashen one's hands fell behind his back with his legs slightly spread. He panted through the helmet as suckling sounds filled the room, her head bobbing and hair scraping his still covered thighs. His fists tensed in the dirt, the gentle rattle of plate accompanying the movement.

She grinned against his cock.

With the tip of her tongue she started on the seam along the back of his member, pulling up to the head and suckling with her lips, massaging the underside of his swollen glans. Then she hardened the center of her tongue and rode down the shaft again, his veins bulging under the strain. A hand of hers made its way to his sizeable balls and took them in, thumb riding the ridges of his sack and then slowly jostling them in a circular fashion, fingertips pressing near the base of his rod and pulling down.

He panted harder, leaning back, chest heaving. There was a tightness forming in his groin and abdomen that he couldn't control, his head swimming with ecstasy as he looked down at the woman servicing his tool.

She felt it too. "Do not be afraid Ashen one." She purred, opening her mouth and gripping his cock with her free hand, one still working his swollen sack. The tip of her tongue flicked against the tip of his head on each stroke, licking away the now flowing pre.

He felt his crotch sieze, nothing could stop the climax and he moaned loudly, echoing off the walls.

She gasped some as hot cum erupted from the head and spilled out in thick, stringy gouts that coated her lips and teeth, some even managing to fall down her chin and onto the dusty floor. "Yes." She purred, kissing the head and sucking the slit so that it was clean of seed.

She leaned back and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, swallowing what she had managed to catch. "I hope that helps, Ashen one."

The man shakily nodded, sitting up as best he could and getting back to the bonfire as she rose and dressed, stepping away and wiping the cum off her hand on her gowns.

His mind was much clearer now and he closed his eyes focusing, feeling his mind slip into the veil before suddenly emerging in a fit of energy and heat.

He opened them.

He was back in Firelink Shrine.

Confusion stirred and he looked around the fire keeper was standing up and making her way towards him. "Is something wrong, Ashen one? Usually you are well on your way."

He blinked and felt a pressure, very familiar, growing in his loins. Something had happened.

She leaned down and rest a hand on his shoulder, carefully. "Tell me what I can do to help you, Ashen one. I am here to aide your journey."

He wet his lips nervously.


	2. The Second Task

She noticed the growing strain on his crotch before he could say anything. A playful grin crossed her face and she pushed at his shoulders, forcing him back some. "Ashen, one..." She purred, her hips rolling as the gown came off once more. Her flesh was dark at this angle, her body blocking the light so only the outline of her shape was glowing.

Round breasts with pink tips bounced when she straddled him, her hands pushed under his faulds to get them off.

He helped as best he could but she continuously pushed his hands away, playfully. "No, Ashen one, this is my duty."

It took no time for his rod to touch air. The thick member stood proud with its package below, heavy and full. A vine-like vein roped up the side and touched the thick glans below and the fire keeper admired it for a moment, despite her lack of vision.

Her thumb slowly brushed against the shaft and found its way to the head where she flattened out against the very tip and pulled down into a stroke, the ball of her hand striking his balls lightly.

He grunted and she giggled, picking up the pace, leaning in some. "You have been this way for a while, haven't you?" She asked.

He nodded, weakly. The pleasure spiraling through his groin and spine was far too much for him to give a focused answer, he was having a hard time staying up right.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She asked, giving a fake pout. "I could have fixed this at any time, Ashen one."

With that she pushed her hand down to his balls and gave them a good squeeze before scooting up. Her flesh bounced when his armor rattled and she positioned her hot wound over his dripping head. The pre spread down the shaft as her lips swallowed it, palms flat against his breastplate. She grunted, weakly, when he based. "Chosen one." She whimpered, lifting her hips and then starting down on him again.  
His hands came up to her hips, gloves and all, and explored the soft curves there. He followed the tight angles of her body up to her back, fingertips caressing the smooth steppes of her muscles and spine with each thrust. Below her hips churned and her tongue hung loosely from her mouth as she pleasured herself with his tool.

Still he gave her more.

A hand strayed to her throat, carefully gripping and brushing a thumb somewhat tightly. Her pants got louder with this, hips going quickly. The slapping and suckling sound of their sex permeating the room.

His other hand was nestled in the light hair above her slit, thumb pressed hard into the clit, flicking and twisting with care.

The moment he made contact with the sensitive bud her mouth opened wide and audible moans and screams fell out, over her tongue.

She felt drool pool in the corner of her lips and roll down her chin as she tightened her hands into coils, thighs burning with the movement of her thrusts. "Ah-ah-Ashen one!" She barked, begging for him to finish. She wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to go.

Then it hit her, a thick and powerful surge through her lower body that stopped at her nose in something she could only describe as a spark.

Her voice came seconds later, roaring and seizing in pleasure, but thankfully the Ashen one was paying attention. His grip landed on her ass and he pulled down on her, popping up into her cunt over and over with heavy balls slapping in delay.

She screamed through the orgasm, gripping his shoulders and digging in with her fingertips as much as she could manage. Then the panting came as she recovered, her now swollen and soaked sex sloppily dripping as his cock vanished into the folds once more.

"Cum in me." She said, nervously. "I think it will be ok." She stated.

The Ashen one shook a bit, he had never been given the pleasure and even though it was risky, it was definitely something he'd always wanted to do.

He felt that pressure growing anyway, no use wasting it.

He pushed his helmed head between her hefty breasts and let her wrap her arms around his shoulders as he started hard, measured thrusts. His balls bounced up in heavy strides and he grunted over and over until he was almost there. Then with a loud roar he based her, balls to her rear.

They tightened and spilled, hot cum filling her cavity to the brim, some of the seed leaking out around the lips and dripping down the balls onto the ground.

He huffed and she giggled, kissing his helmet and running her fingers along his armor. "Ashen one.. link the fire." She muttered, pulling off of him slowly, whimpering.

Cum fell out of her slit and onto the ground and she wiped off with her gowns, leaving thick stains across the front as he donned it once more.

He sat down and tried to focus again.

This time when the fire faded he was on the High Wall.

At the end of several days of fighting, bloody and wounded he sat down at the bonfire once more. He thought of Firelink and within seconds was whisked away, his wounds stitched by the healing flames of the bonfire.

"Welcome back Ashen one." The fire keeper said.

He felt his body heat up with those words, he wondered.

He made his way over to her and gripped her hips, pushing up his helm and pressing his lips to hers.

She put a hand on his chest but didn't push away. Rather she melted into the kiss, tongue fighting his. Soft sounds of passion shared between them. This time he'd have her rear and as many times as he'd like.


End file.
